Gaz's Date of Doom
by o0whitelily0o
Summary: Gaz has to go on a date to seal a business deal between her father and the owner of another corporation. What happens when she discovers her date is none other than Pepito, the Antichrist? Slight GAPR


"I have to _what?_"

"You heard me, Gaz. I've made a big business deal with Natas Corp., but in order to seal it you have to go on a date with the owner's son." Professor Membrane said. "Tonight, at seven."

"It's 6! Couldn't you have told me sooner?" She growls. "Well, I won't do it! Guys are a waste of my time." With that she turns back to her GS2, which she had been playing before her father's interruption.

"If you do, I'll buy you the unreleased GS3!" At these words, Gaz looks up from her game.

"The GS3? They're making one?"

"Yes! They plan on releasing it in five months, but I can get it for you tomorrow."

"…Fine. I'll go on this stupid date." Her father turns to leave, but she continues. "But if I don't get the GS3, I'll unleashed a wave of doom unlike that mankind has never before seen in their wildest nightmares."

"That's great, daughter. Be ready in an hour." And with that, he headed down to the lab. Gaz went back to her GS2, and waited until her 'date' arrived.

Later… Ding-dong 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Gaz said, not at all looking forward to this. She was still wearing the same clothes she had all day- in fact, just a larger version of what she wore back when she was a kid. Now that she was 15, she supposed that she should've changed her style, but she didn't really care. In fact, the only difference in her appearance between now and then was that her hair went an inch past her shoulders.

With considerable reluctance, she opened the door, and was actually a little startled with what she saw.

It was a boy a little taller than she was, with a messy mop of hair and red, slitted eyes. What's more, he had horns and pointed ears. Not to mention the fact that he was wearing the exact same thing as her (though instead of a dress, it was a shirt). "Hola, senorita. I take it that you are Gaz? I am Pepito."

"Yeah, I guess you're my date?" She said, raising an eyebrow. When he nodded, she shrugged. "Alright, let's get this over with."

As they walked away from the house, Pepito asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"Bloaty's Pizza Hog." She answered without hesitation.

"Alright then." Suddenly, they 'poof'ed to outside said restaurant. Gaz looked somewhat interested.

"That was actually pretty cool." She had to admit.

Later… 

"So…" Pepito said, feeling uncomfortable. His date had said nothing to him since they got in. She had just been eating pizza and looking bored. "I'm the Antichrist."

At this, Gaz looked up. Then, after a moment, she ate another bite of pizza. "Of course you are."

"You don't believe me?" He stared in disbelief. "What about the horns and the red eyes?"

She dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Implants and contacts." At her bored tone, he was overcome by the desire to prove himself to her.

"Alright then, see that girl over there?" He asked, pointing to a cheerleader who was blabbering on a cell phone. Gaz glanced at her, and nodded. "Watch this." He grinned, and a laser/flame/electric bolt shot out of the end of his finger. The laser/flame/electric bolt welded the cell phone to the cheerleader's head…and broke it!

For a second, the girl didn't notice that it was broken, then quieted down…and suddenly let out a piercing shriek of pain and anguish. She tried to tear it out of her head, but the metal had melted into her skin. After a good fifteen minutes of clawing at her face, she managed to rip it out, as well as about an inch of flesh.

Pepito turned to Gaz with a smug look on his face. She shrugged and said, "Alright, you're the Antichrist. That was still pretty pathetic. I could've done better."

He looked at her in something like amazement. "Oh really? Let's see you try."

Gaz grinned in a devilish way that sent chills up his spine. "Is that a challenge?"

For a second, Pepito didn't understand, then an equally devilish grin spread across his face. "I believe it is, Senorita Gaz. Let's see who's better at inflicting pain and misery among humanity. And may the best Antichrist win."

"Oh don't worry, Pepito. I fully intend to."

_A/N: This is in response to a challenge made by Invader Sideos on the Fiction Challenges forum. This will probably be a very short story, only five or six chapters. Also, expect a little bit of romance here and there. I am very big on the Pepito and Gaz pairing._


End file.
